Girlfriend
by RoPete
Summary: How I fell in love with a Weasley twin, I will never know but I did. I wanted him know that I didn't like the girl he was with and I could be so much better. Now how else do you say that but with a song…" Hr/F


How I fell in love with a Weasley twin, I will never know but I did. The thing was that _he_ didn't notice me or so I thought. So I wanted to capture his eyes to let him know I wanted him, that I didn't like the girl he was with and I could be so much better. Now how else do you say that but with a song…

Hogwarts 1996 I find my self in the great hall.

"Students, Please could you lend me your ears for a moment?" Dumbledore stood. Fred and George jumped up from the table yanked off their ears and ran to "lend" them to the old professor. "Not so literally boys" he chuckled.

"What! Can't hear you sir! No ears!" Shouted Fred.

Dumbledore made a sweeping gesture with he hand and the ears were replaced.

"As I about to say Hogwarts for the first time is going to have a Muggle Talent Show!" All the muggleborns in the room started getting excited leaving the half and pure-bloods confused. "For those who don't know what this is, it is a show put on by the student to show off their talents to their peers. If you would wish to join please sign up with your head of house. You can sing, dance, joke, play an instrument or some amazing trick that only you can do. The thing is no magic is allowed in the act. Thank you for your time, the show will in two weeks. You'll need two acts for if, you make round two. In the last round, magic will be allowed. Only three will make it to the last round. Goodnight!" He finished. Then turning to McGonagall he took her hand and began to waltz out of the Great Hall with a dazed McGonagall. Ginny knowing of Hermione's feelings turn to her.

"This is perfect, I have the prefect first song but you'll have to get the perfect second song, but this is perfect." She grinned.

"Can you say perfect that many times in a sentence? Anyways I think I have the perfect one" Hermione grinned evilly then looking down the table to the unknowing love of her life.

For the next two-week Hermione practice and practice till she could sing the songs in her sleep. Lavender had to silence Hermione at night so she could some sleep.

Finally the day came Ginny who had been helping her was bouncing in her seat waiting for the show to begin. Hermione was first.

"Hello and welcome to our Talent Show. First is a lady we all know and love a Ms. Hermione Granger singing You Belong with Me by A Ms. Taylor Swift!" Dumbledore announced. As he stepped off the stage and down to the judge's panel, where Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, and himself sat, the lights dim to black. A second later music came on and Hermione walked out singing going through the motions like she was talking to someone.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**

 **She's upset**

 **She's going off about something that you said **

'**Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do… **

Lee Jordan walked across the stage talking on a cell phone. Hermione tries getting his attention but of course she gets nothing.

**I'm in the room**

 **It's a typical Tuesday night **

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

 **And she'll never know your story like I do'**

Hermione pretend to rock to unheard music,

**But she wears short skirts**

 **I wear T-shirts **

**She's team captain **

**And I'm in the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up**

 **And find what you're looking for **

**Has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

 **Been here all along so why can't you see,  **

**You belong with me **

**You belong with me**

As the new verse starts Hermione and Lee are sit on a park bench and Hermione sings.

**Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans **

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be **

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

 **Hey, isn't this easy**

**And you've got a smile**

Lee smiles.

 **That could light up this whole town**

 **I haven't seen it in a while **

**Since she brought you down **

**You say your fine **

**I know you better then that **

**Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**

**She wears high heels**

 **I wear sneakers **

She puts her feet in Lee's lap. She has sneakers on.

**She's team captain **

**And I'm on the bleachers **

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up **

**That what you're looking for **

**Has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that**

She looks out in the crowd likes she searching.

 **I'm the one who understands you**

 **Been here all along so why can't you see**

 **You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

 **All this time how could you not know **

**Baby**

 **You belong with me**

**Oh' I remember you Flyin' to my house **

**In the middle of the night** 

She looks at her watch as Lee flies over her.

**I'm the one who makes you laugh **

**When you know you're about to cry**

 **And I know your favorite songs **

**And you tell me about your dreams **

**Think I know where you belong**

 **Think I know it's with me**

**Can't you see that**

 **I'm the one who understands you**

 **Been here all along**

 **So why can't you see**

 **You belong with me**

A door rolls out and she jump on standing on it waiting before she jumped off to finish the song.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door **

**All this time **

**How could you not know**

 **Baby you belong with me**

 **You belong with me**

Lee is on stage Hermione walks up to him hooks a finger in his collar and sings the line of the song

**You belong with me**

 **Have you ever thought just maybe**

 **You belong with me**

**You belong with me.**

The light flashed off as the crowd cheered.

"She was great" Fred whispered sitting next to Ginny.

"That was my song" she smiled.

"Great song Gin"

"She sang it for a reason. Oh shhhh! Someone coming up"

Now the Patil twins took center stage. But Ginny's word kept Fred thinking. The Girls left the stage and Susan Bones came on doing Ballet.

"Hey Freddie" Came a whisper from behind him. Arms wrapped around his shoulder. For a second he thought it might be Hermione. He even hoped for it. But he knew it would be his girlfriend of 10 months.

"Hey Alicia" They stayed that way through all 20 acts till the judges came on stage to announce their three finalists.

"We would like to thank all of our contestants"

"Hermione looks so nervous" Harry whispered to Ron. Ron nodded stunned by the beauty on the end. He had never seen the girl so beautiful.

Hermione stood toward the middle just to the right of Dumbledore.

"Our first Finalist is… Hermione Granger!" The crowds went wild.

"Yes!" Screamed Ginny then she left the table with three other girls (Lavender, Angelina, and Katie). The boys were left confused.

"Why?" was the main question.

"You'll see," said Susan leaning against Neville just coming off stage. She had been invited also but wanted to watch.

"Our second Finalist is Dean Thomas! AND last but not least Cho Chang! Now if you remember this being the final round everything goes. I know for a fact their will be fireworks. First up Mr. Dean Thomas with I Touch Myself"

Back stage the girls met up with Hermione. They were getting dressed for Hermione's performance. "Lav, Angie, Kat, Double P's, Lunar, and of course our star Mya, we come together to show every guy in our life we want them." Ginny said. The girls all had their own nickname, a tradition started by Ginny and Hermione. "We are goddess that are not notice for who and what we are, strong, beautiful, bold, ruthless, women. Let go out there and dance our hearts out or in Mya's case sing. Are You Ready!"

"PRAISE ALL GODDESS BEFORE US!" The girls shouted. Just then Cho finished her act of playing the water glasses.

"Last but surely not least is Ms. Granger and co. singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne" Dumbledore announced.

Here goes nothing. The first second a song and Hermione pop on stage with the help of invisible Dobby.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

The girls ran on stage and started gossiping pointing at Hermione and then at the Gryffindor table, well Fred.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

Hermione pointed to Fred. Then waved her pointer finger then put it to her lips saying…

**No way! No way!**

**No, it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

Hermione squatted down then sprung up.

**You're so fine**

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about ya all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?**

She waved her arm pointing it at Fred who was still shocked, as the girl ran down the aisles jumping and tumbling.

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And Hell Yeah**

**I'm the motherfucking princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

The whole crowd jaws drop at Hermione's words. Going into the bridge Hermione and the girl twirled their finger near their head then put their hand on their chest and pumped three times

**She's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

Some of Fred and George's firework's when off like pyrotechnics.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**That's Right! No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

The girls ran back on stage with Hermione dancing and moving to the music just like Ginny had choreographed.

**I can see the way,**

**I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**

Alicia was popped out by Winky.

**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again**

**(And again and again and again!)**

**She's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**That's Right! No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

All the girls ran to the middle aisle with Hermione right in front of Fred as she wrapped her finger in his collar and began dancing telling him what she thought. The girls behind were all sync.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can, cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?!**

Hermione stepped back pushing Fred into the seat and moved in sync with the girls before Alicia stormed in.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can, cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?!**

Hermione pointed to a drenched Alicia and stared at Fred like he was. Fred looking at Alicia was trying to figure out how she had got wet (Winky may have dropped her in the lake) but his attention was ripped back to Hermione staring straight into his eye show her love for him. He had never gotten that feeling from Alicia or any other girl.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**That's Right! No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**That's Right! No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way! No way! Hey! Hey!**

Hermione finished the crowd was silence waiting for something to happen. Fred leaned in to kiss her when…

Hermione finished the crowd was silence waiting for something to happen when Fred leaned in to kiss her when two things happen all at once. One Alicia screamed and charged Hermione. (Winky popped her back out to the Lake.) And Two Dobby and seven other elf popped Hermione and crew out of the hall like they had planned leaving a cheering and stunned crowd and a dumbfounded Fred.

As the judges announced the clear winner Fred just kept repeating, "She likes me" in his mind, words from the song came spinning back.

**Hey! You! **

**I want to be your girlfriend**

He sat stunned. The girl of his dreams really wanted him. HIM! He had almost kissed her but she just disappeared like a waking up from a dream. 'Maybe I am dreaming' he mused. But no she had felt real pulling him up close to her. She was really there. He now found him self in his dorm but didn't how he had gotten that. That's when a brilliant idea came to him.

She couldn't believe it he had almost kissed her when Dobby torn her away. Oh! She could've killed Dobby for his bad timing but knew she couldn't because he was following her orders. Now in her dorm room she cried. Ginny had done a morph to look like Hermione and accept the award. 'Thank Merlin she learn to do that from Tonks' Hermione waited only minutes before Ginny popped in.

"Hermione how are you doing?"

"How do you think I just told the guy I love, that I hate his girlfriend, that I love him and want to be his? So I am doing great cause he was about to kiss me when I was ripped away by a loyal house-elf who right now I really want to kill but can't because he was doing his job."

"Well I think that is a good summary" Ginny joked. Hermione glared. "Fine you can mope all you want but lover boy is waiting. Oh and so you know Alicia was dumped in the lake twice so she is very pissed." Hermione giggled. " So pissed in fact she said she never wanted to see Fred again slapped him and then preceded to fall into the dung heap." By this time Hermione was howling on the floor. Ginny looked over the side of the bed.

"So now do you feel better?"

Hermione smiled at her best friend, "Except for a sore butt from falling off the bed, yes I do. Thanks Gin-Gin"

"I should never of let my brothers meet you. Ahhh! All of the story they tell and my nickname. I will kill them some day."

"Right, now what did you say about lover boy?"

"Oh right, Fred is in the common room he wants to talk."

"Oh no! Ginny, please I can't, will you do it for me? I can't face him yet."

"You are coming with me NOW!" Ginny then dragged Hermione down the stairs to the empty common room. Fred sat with his back to the stairs. He just sat there staring at the fire. Hermione thought he look so beautiful seeing him on the couch. Upon hearing Hermione hush voice protesting against Ginny he turned to the girl stairs.

"Hermione?" Fred called out. Ginny giving one final push send Hermione flying down the last three steps. She came tumbling out on to the carpet. Her hair had fallen in front of her eyes as she sat there rubbing her butt, as it was now sore again.

"Hermione?" Fred asked kneeling in front of her pushing back some of her wild hair.

"Present" she said smiling weakly. Fred chuckled.

"Oi! This isn't funny!" she said getting mad. How he laugh. "How can you sit there and laugh at me when--" But she was cut off by warm lips meeting hers making all thought leave her. Stunned at first that Fred Weasley was kissing she got over her shock. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went to her waning waist. Putting a tight grip around her he picked her up in one movement so they were standing. Soon Hermione needed breathe so she slowly removed her lips from Fred's.

"Now what were you yelling about?" Fred breathed. Hermione smirked hitting his shoulder.

"I say was saying how could you laugh at me when I'd just embarrassed myself twice for you, so I could tell you I love you, you dolt."

"Oh sorry I should have let you finished" Fred said looking into Hermione honey chocolate eye. "By the way I love you too."

So happy Hermione kissed him again. Upstairs Ginny watched from the terrace.

"Yes" she yelled before a hand covered her mouth.

"We don't want to scare the happy couple do we?" came a voice. Pulling the hand off Ginny spun to face Harry Potter.

"Never" she smiled before kissing him.

So I got my guy. My Weasley twin. The rest of the family couldn't believe that we liked each other let alone loved but after a look you could see the love bursting from us. Not even Voldemort could separate us. And now I close with an overused line… And we lived happily ever after.


End file.
